


Telepathy

by Johnlockedness



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Senses, Sound, Taste, Telepathy, Touch, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge, scent, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge.<br/>Prompt: The Five senses.. and a Sixth?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Telepathy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge.  
> Prompt: The Five senses.. and a Sixth?

His touch upon my flank is what rouses me.

His scent is pleasurably overwhelming when I inhale breath.

His from is what I first see when I open my eyes.

His taste is familiar and pleasant as he kisses me deeply.

His voice tells me he loves me.

He trails kisses down my face and neck and licks a path down my body. He locks my eyes with his and they are wild with longing. He grins cheekily and disappears below the bedcovers.

I smile and lean back against the pillow. I sometimes wonder if he can read my mind.


End file.
